1 shot at love!
by Sabrina1998
Summary: A collection of IchiRuki , rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why everybody puts this so I might as well put this too.  
>I do not own Bleach!But it would be so cool if I did!<br>This story is a little bit of IchiRuki but it's mostly HitsuRuki!

She woke up,stretching her arms opened the closet's door to find a sleeping Ichigo on the floor."Ichigo!Wake up you lazy bum!''she shouted in Ichigo Kurosaki's ear.''Damn it Rukia!I can hear you loud and clear!''he said,as he slowly got up."Onii-chan!Time to get up!Yuzu made lots of food for breakfast!"Karin Kurosaki shouted from the both of them quickly changed into their Karakura High School uniforms and rushed down the stairs.''Good morning,Ichigo!''Isshin Kurosaki yelled as he lunged for his easily dodged his father's kick by squatting down."I'm not in the mood for silly games,you old man!"Ichigo said as he and Rukia sat down at the table,ready to eat.

"Ohayo Rukia-chan!Ohayo Kurosaki!"Keigo yelled,running up to them on the street."Ah!Ohayo Keigo-kun!"Rukia simply faked a smile,waving at joined the the two of them walking to school."So…Rukia-chan….Do you know what date is today?''What date is it,Keigo-kun?"Rukia she racked her brain for any special events that might happen today."Today is the spring festival!All classes are to prepare something for the school's annual ceremony for this day!"Keigo explained to gave Ichigo a ''Is-this-supposed-to-be-real?'' look but it was answered when Orihime Inoue suddenly popped up in front of the trio."Ne,ne,are you guys talking about the spring festival?"Orihime asked excitedly."Y-yes we are,Orihime-chan…."Rukia answered."Who in the world would care about such a thing?"A voice suddenly appeared in the middle of jumped at the familiar voice as they looked behind Hitsugaya was walking towards the group as Rangiku Matsumoto followed behind him."O-ohayo Toshiro…"Keigo stammered as Hitsugaya was a popular kid and everyone always tried to get close to him but always ended up getting rejected.

"Ding dong!Ding dong!"The school bell chimed as students rushed to their respective ,Orihime,Rukia,Toshiro,Keigo and Rangiku rushed to their classes and took their sat behind Rukia and Ichigo sat beside thought to himself,''What a pain the real world is…We're all shinigamis and we're being forced to come to school!"He looked at Kuchiki Rukia and a blush crept up to his face and he turned thought to himelf again ''Rukia's just so…beautiful…If only she knew how I felt…."Ichigo looked at Toshiro and he said "Toshiro,your whole face looks like a tomato!"A vein popped up of Toshiro's head and he pulled Ichigo by the shirt saying "It's none of your business,you jerk!"Ichigo's face was grim and he answered back "I was only kidding…"It was obvious that Toshiro Hitsugaya loved Rukia knew about Orihime,Keigo,Ishida,Chad and many Rukia was oblivious to the fact that Toshiro was head over heels in love with the young Kuchiki."Students!Let's all settle down and start with today's lesson,alright?Today,we will talk about the theme for the coming Spring festival!"Misato Ochi said as she walked into the finally let go of Ichigo and sat down on his seat once finally decided to confess to Rukia about his feelings for her and there was no way anyone could stop him ,Ishida Uryuu and Chad slamed open the classroom's door,minor injuries covering every part of their faces, and hastily walked in."Gomen sensei!We're late!"The two said in was surprised to see that the two rolemodel students who were never late before,Ishida and Chad,to be late this one what was even more surprising was that they're faces was covered with bruises!

Well,that's it for this chapter!The next chapter should be coming out in another week as my exams are around the corner!In the next chapter,u'll find out why Ishida and Chad were late and covered in bruises and how will Toshiro confess to Rukia and will Rukia accept his feelings towards her?Please try to review this chapter and criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't understand what this means but…  
>I do not own Bleach but I really would like to…*Dreams owning Bleach* LOL! XD<p>

"Ding dong!Ding dong!"The bell rang as students got up from their towards the cafeteria to buy food before their favourites were sold out."Kuchiki-san!I brought some of my homemade food!Let's share it together,alright?"Orihime said as she got closer to was carrying containers of food and none of them seemed appetising to the young forced a smile on her face as she said,''Um…I'm not so hungry anymore…"Orihime frowned and then suddenly smiled as Chad and Ishida came forward to them,"Ishida-kun!Try some of my homemade cooking!"She smiled as she opened one of the backed away from Orihime as he recalled the horrible stomachache he got last week when Orihime forced her cooking down his quickly answered back,"Inoue-san,I ate a lot of food before I came to school today so I'm not - "He was cut off by Orihime shoving a spoon into his swallowed down the food and he could feel the fiery heat in his mouth,he quickly ran out of the classroom."Ishida-kun!Wait for me!There's still some more!"Orihime said as she ran after the poor whole classroom burst into laughter as the scene ended."Poor Uryuu…I'm glad he came or I would be the one running out of the classroom now!"Rukia said as she walked down the staircase leading to the cafeteria with Ichigo and a few others.

"Kuchiki…I want to have a word with you now…In private…"Hitsugaya said,not turning to meet Rukia's face."Fine…You guys go ahead to the cafeteria!We will meet up with you later!"She told the rest of her friends and followed Hitsugaya into a deserted of them were getting excited for what Hitsugaya Toshiro was going to do or tell to Kuchiki except for a certain person…A orange-haired male."Come on guys…Let's go before all the food is sold out!"Ichigo said, of them rushed to the cafeteria and joined the rowdy crowd of students,confident that they would not give up till they managed to buy what they wanted to eat.

"Well…What is it Hitsugaya taichou?""Rukia asked,getting slightly annoyed by the silent treatment Hitsugaya was giving was the one who asked whether he could talk to her and he wasn't even opening his mouth!"I'm going to go now since you have nothing more to say!"Rukia said,storming out of the classroom.

Hitsugaya slammed Rukia on the closer to her face."Kuchiki,I love you…Will you be my girlfriend?"Hitsugaya asked,looking into Rukia's surprised eyes.

Ba-dump…Ba-dump…Ba-dump…Ba-dump….

Rukia's heartbeat was accelerating second by didn't expect a captain to fall in love with a normal unranked shinigami like was expecting him to fall in love with a woman like Hinamori or Matsumoto Rangiku."H-hitsugaya taichou…I'm afraid I have to reject your kind offer as I'm in love with another…"She said,feeling extremely uncomfortable with Hitsugaya close to her."Please Kuchiki…I really love you…I don't know what to do if u weren't by my side…"He lifted his hand up to her chest level,massaging her soft moaned as he rubbed her breast and she looked directly at Hitsugaya's was filled with anxiousness,comfort, quickly broke free from Hitsugaya's grasp and ran away,leaving a hurt and angry Hitsugaya by himself.

"You didn't get what you wanted,Uryuu-kun?"Tatsuki asked Ishida,who just came out of the had just experiened a horrible stomachache that he will never ever forget in his life."No…My stomach isn't in the mood for more food…"All of them were eating happily but soon,all of them noticed Ichigo stabbing at his salad with a fork,not eating it."Ichigo…What's the matter?Not hungry or something?"Tatsuki asked,peering at him."No…It's not that…"and he shoved a fork-full of cabbage into his was obvious that he was concerned about something,something extremely ran down the stairs and quickly sat beside Tatsuki,breathing were surprised by her strange behaviour and finally,Orihime spoke,"Kuchiki-san…What happened?Your facial expression looks horrible…"Rukia looked up to see that everyone at the table was staring at her,wanting answers."Oh…I heard something in the bathroom and was scared by it…"Rukia answered,not looking at them but at her skirt instead,gripping on it."Anyways,Ishida and Chad…What happened?Why were the both of you late this morning and even better,why were you guys covered in bruises?"Rukia said,returning to her normal and Chad looked at each other and nodded in agreement."We saw a type of hollow…But it was not a normal hollow…It wasn't a hollow,arrancar or even a menos…It was white and furry with a pink large nose…"Ishida explained."I see…I and Ichigo will check it out after school then…"Rukia said,looking at Ichigo but to see that he was looking and poking at his bowl of salad with the fork again."What's up with Ichigo?"She asked the rest and to answer her question,they just shook their heads.

An enranged Toshiro walks over to them and sat right beside quickly scooted away from him because they knew that an angry Toshiro is not to be messed with!

Well,I guess I can only do this much for this for the first short chapter!In the next chapter,you will find out what those white and furry hollows with pink large noses are and what Ichigo is upset about!What will happen to Toshiro?Will he just give up on Rukia and just look for a new love or will he still chase after Rukia?


End file.
